


Road to bliss

by mlordmlady



Category: Doctor Romantic 2, Romantic Doctor Teacher Kim 2, 낭만닥터 김사부 2 | Dr. Romantic 2 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlordmlady/pseuds/mlordmlady
Summary: Woo Jin and Eun Jae's journey--from dating, to being engaged, to a happy life as a married couple. Might include more chapters if the first one goes well.
Relationships: Cha Eun Jae/Seo Woo Jin, Seo Woo Jin/Cha Eun Jae
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	1. How mom knew

They were watching a basketball game when Eun Jae felt her stomach growl. Well, Woo Jin was watching, she was just enjoying being wrapped in his arms. He was playing along with the tips of her hair. Cozy nights like this are the perfect way to cap off their tiring day at the hospital. Woo Jin also heard her stomach protest.

"You hungry?"

"Yep, I'm making cup noodles. You want some?" She disentangled herself from his embrace and got up to head towards the kitchen.

"I'll just eat from the one you're making." He said, switching the channels to look for anything more interesting than a basketball game. Seconds later, Eun Jae's phone rang. It's her mom.

Eun Jae was still making the noodles so Woo Jin shouted instead. "Babe, your phone's ringing."

"Can you answer it for me please?" He heard Eun Jae yell. "I can't. Come over here, you'd need to answer it."

Eun Jae immediately went back to their love nest and saw Woo Jin's worried face. "It's your mom." He handed her phone to her and got up to go outside to give his fiancee some privacy.

"No, it's okay. I want you to stay." Eun Jae waved her hand as she answered her mom's call. He sat down next to her and obeyed his fiancee's wishes.

"Eomma." There was sadness in her voice, Woo Jin noticed. Since the ordeal with her brother, he knew Eun Jae's family cut their ties with her, except for her older sister, who calls her a few times a week. They've been dating for 10 months now, and were just engaged a week ago. It was one of the happiest days of their lives.

Eun Jae wondered why her mom called all of a sudden, but it's good timing. She has some big news to tell anyway.

"I heard you're getting married." That was her mom's hello. Great, she already cut to the chase. That was her news. "Is it Dr. Seo Woo Jin?" Her mother continued.

"How did you know? Who told you?" She only shared the news with her sister. Their mother must have forced her sister to confirm things about her and Woo Jin.

"Just a hunch. The way you protected him when I last visited Doldam told me something's going on between you two. And he was so reluctant to leave you in the room with me." Oh yes, Eun Jae remembered. How come that gesture already gave away her feelings for him when any decent human being could have done the right thing? She does not want to experience the pain of not being by his side ever again. That was unbearable for her.

"Anyway, you should introduce him to us. Officially."

"For what? Eomma, I was supposed to tell you this news. I'm telling you this now and I'm not seeking for your approval." 

"You don't need our approval. I'm sure you are both gonna marry each other anyway. Your father wants to meet him. You are still family." For Eun Jae, dismissing she does not miss her mom is a lie. She misses their frequent calls, too. She knows when her mom is being sincere or is just asking a favor from her. This time she knows she's telling the truth.

"What about Eun Ho oppa?" Right, family means her brother is in this matter too.

"He's in it, don't worry. He wants to patch things up with you."

"I'd like to discuss this with Woo Jin first." She says while squeezing his hand. He's been listening to their conversation for a while now but could not grasp it fully based on Eun Jae's answers. This must be important for her. And he appreciates how she would like to discuss this important matter with him first. "I'll let you know our decision. Take care, Eomma." She said as she hung up. She took a deep breath before dropping the bomb on her fiance.

"They know. My family wants to meet you." There was silence on Woo Jin's end when Eun Jae told him this. She already expected this. It's awkward to marry someone whose family you had a fallout just months ago.

"We don't need to do this, you know. If you're not comfortable with it. I would respect it." She said to reassure him. She can see Woo Jin weighing the situation. After putting him in such a demeaning place back then, she found it difficult to mend ties and continue her connection with her family. 

"It's up to you. If you're in, I'm in." Was all that Woo Jin said.

"We'll figure everything out together, remember?" Eun Jae said. "I'm serious here, we don't have to do it, babe. I don't want you to be forced to do it. Hmmm?" She pulled out his hand and drew it near her, kissing his thumb. Woo Jin does not want to be the person who kept his fiancee, his future wife, away from her family. He already lost his family since he was a child, he won't let that happen to Eun Jae.

"I'm serious here too. Let's do it. It's time to heal." He said, taking her hand instead and pulling her closer as he kissed her hair. She always smelled nice.

"What did I ever do in my life to deserve you?" She looked up at him, and taking the bait, captured his lips to seal the deal. He's already deepening the kiss when he remembered something.

"Imagine their reaction when we tell them your mafia friends are invited."

"If they can get over the fact I'm marrying you, surely they can handle that."

"Then we've got a week to figure out how to tell them." He said. 

Their noodles were already soggy after they continued with that much interrupted kiss awhile ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just a short one for now because I miss them so bad. I don't understand why I keep writing about them in a non-linear way. Hope everyone likes this and if I get the inspiration, hopefully I can continue this fic.
> 
> Also a shoutout to all the Woo Jin and Eun Jae shippers out there! They are one of the best couples in kdramaland for sure. :)


	2. Bus ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's back in Geodae, temporarily. But it's not Eun Jae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just a filler chapter. I was listening to CHEN's "Shall we?" and I can't help but think of these two.
> 
> Hope you all like it, and thanks so much for the comments on the previous chapters. Will keep writing about them when I can. :)

She was a couple of blocks away from Geodae Hospital when suddenly her car stopped. Oh not now, she begged. She came all the way from Doldam to pick up Woo Jin. Although Doldam independently operates now from Geodae, Master Kim lets them host lectures and seminars should the main hospital need their help. This time, Woo Jin was called to lecture a bunch of aspiring general surgeons. Eun Jae took the day off just to pick him up.

Having no option but to call a towing service, she let her car be transferred to the service center, expecting for it to be returned tomorrow.

It has been months since she has stepped foot in Geodae, she remembered spending the hardest 10 days of her life when she had to be away from Woo Jin. His lecture is about to be finished in 15 minutes, she still managed to listen to the last part of what he's saying.

He already looks hot inside the OR, but this Woo Jin she's seeing right now--with a purple shirt underneath his doctor's coat, his fellow mode on, is really a sight to behold for Eun Jae. She takes a mental note to only buy him purple shirts from now on. Although having only listened to the last part of his lecture, she knows he nailed it--she has been his audience when he was rehearsing for this lecture back in their apartment. It wouldn't be a surprise for her, plus, considering how the ladies at the back are swooning over him, she knows he's done a great job.

When the lecture was finished, she heard a couple of whispers from the same ladies wondering if he's single, and where in the world he's been hiding because they don't see him in Geodae. Eun Jae, brushing off what she just heard, stood up as soon as she saw him walking towards her. The familiar smile on his face is back. A smile she knows only exists for her. She thought of playing a little show to their audience, knowing she's not at Doldam and all PDA can happen. She welcomed him in a tight hug. There were gasps within earshot and as soon as they got the hint, they went away.

"Well done. I'm so proud of you." She said, not letting go of his hand.

"You're late. You missed half of it."

"Sorry, the car broke I had to call a towing service to transfer it to the service center. You hungry?"

"I'm starving. We're not going back home tonight?" He led her now outside, his hands placed just at the back of her waist.

"I booked us a room instead. The car will be fixed tomorrow."

Woo Jin grabbed his things back at the locker room and met Eun Jae at the lobby. There were familiar faces she can see eyeing them together as they head out the hospital, it must be a shock to them to see these campus rivals being touchy around each other.

They stopped by in one of the street food restaurants they used to eat in during med school. Just close enough by the university. They sat by the windowside, overlooking the water fountain where Woo Jin kissed her the first time. Ordering mini bottles of soju and rice bowls, they both started reminiscing their golden med school days.

"Remember when I slapped you there?" She said, pointing at the direction of their first kissing spot.

"That was the first time I got slapped." Woo Jin scoffed.

"Well, that was the first time I got kissed." She confessed. 

"So that's why you slapped me?" He never thought that was her first kiss. His girlfriend is a popular beauty at Geodae University. Plus the fact that she came from a rich family, her looks, her wits, she's a complete package.

"Ani. I slapped you because you made me feel that kiss was just nothing, when it meant everything for me." She said, her honey eyes fixed on him.

"So you already like me back then?" 

"I did, I still do..." She looked like a kid who just got caught doing a naughty thing. This left him speechless. Sometimes, Eun Jae's sincerity still catches him off guard.

When he didn't respond, she continued. "We could have been married by now if you just shut up back then and let me kiss you back."

"We're still getting married now..." He protested while thinking of the years they pined after each other. They might have drifted apart after that, but when he saw her at the vending machine that day in Geodae, he knew the feelings were still there. Always have been.

They made sure to tour the campus, noting how beautiful it is especially at night. They took a quick selca at the drinking fountain to add to their own collection. Eun Jae collects their photos together, while Woo Jin has a photo of Eun Jae in his locker. He doesn't know it but Eun Jae managed to steal a photo of him during one of their date nights and hung it also in her locker.

They took the bus on their way to the hotel. Feeling exhausted, Eun Jae rested her head in Woo Jin's shoulder. He adjusted his position and wrapped her so they're now cuddling, to make her comfortable, while looking at the lights of the skycrapers towering over them. A familiar tune hit Eun Jae, overhearing the radio on the bus.

"Oh, I like this song." Her slurry words being evident as she settled on his cuddle.

Just on the radio, they both can hear CHEN singing "Shall we?". This is the first time Woo Jin is hearing it in full, but he knows how many times Eun Jae has listened to this. It's been played the most on her phone. Might as well take this opportunity to know why she likes it so much.

The song starts out sweet and mellow. He knows it's a ballad. Now he's feeling mushy with how rightly timed the song is playing with him and Eun Jae on the bus, while he looks out on the city lights, his girlfriend resting her head on him.

_Don’t, don’t hide yourself_  
_It’s sad if I’m in a hurry alone_  
_My burning heart like that flame_  
_I want to give it to you, I want to stay_  
_Don’t hurt me_

He remembers how he didn't want to burden her by keeping his pain all to himself. No matter how hard she pushed through his walls, he didn't want her to worry about him. But that was before.

_What shall we do about tonight?_  
_Shall we cross the sparkling galaxy together?_  
_In the night where the lazy streetlights are drowsy_  
_In the night, tonight_

He remembers how he's so afraid to cross the damn line. How he's afraid to lose her. She crossed it for both of them. 

_Come into my arms_  
_I’ll hold you tight_  
_Please don’t hide it my dear_  
_Come to me just the way you are_

He tightens his embrace on her and kisses the top of her head. She warms at this gesture and smiles as she caresses his abdomen. Never ever letting go.

"I love this purple shirt but this needs to come off when we get to the hotel." She said, eyes closed, mumbling her words, yet her fingers still fiddling with the buttons of his shirt.

"I thought you're exhausted?" He said, knowing all she's done so far so they have a place to stay at tonight.

"I'm resting now." She said. After all, she needs the energy when they get to their hotel room. He smiles at her straightforwardness.

If someone asked Woo Jin back then where does he see himself months later, certainly not in a bus, listening to a romantic ballad, with the person he loves the most in the world.

_What shall we do about tonight?_  
_Shall we cross the sparkling galaxy together?_  
_In the night where the lazy streetlights are drowsy_  
_In the night, tonight_


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eun Jae introducing Woo Jin as her husband to be to her family.

Eun Jae kept pacing back and forth inside their hotel room. Woo Jin is tucking his shirt when he noticed how nervous his fiancee is. She's wearing a white blouse inserted in her long pants, emphasizing her long limbs. Eun Jae came to him to fix his tie.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, you're the one who's acting weird here. Are you alright?" He said, noticing how she seemed nervous.

"It's just that my brother's gonna be there. And my sister won't be. I feel like I'm back to my childhood days when the family picks on me and I only have my sister to comfort me." Her sister has been selected to attend an overseas medical conference so as much as she wants to join her and Woo Jin in this dinner, she can't.

"Shhh, relax. You have me, hmmm?" He made sure to look into her eyes while saying this to comfort her. He got her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"You have me too... and you look handsome today, Mister." Eun Jae said, sneaking in a quick kiss on his lips.

They got in a couple of minutes earlier before Eun Jae's parents and her brother did, so when the ensemble came, both of them stood up to pay their respects. "Appa, Eomma..." she continued when she noticed her brother looking at them, "Eun Ho oppa... This is Dr. Seo Woo Jin, my fiance."

Woo Jin bowed to them just like any decent human being would.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Her father extended his hand onto him, and before they got seated, Eun Ho had a couple of words to say.

"Dr. Seo Woo Jin, I would like to apologize for putting you in such a difficult situation back then. I hope we get along in the future as brothers." Eun Jae was in full awe with what she saw. It's a miracle. The night has just started but her family is being nice to him. That's enough for her.

Over the course of their meal, her family has been cordial and amiable to both of them. It's a pity her sister isn't there to witness it. They already discussed how they wanted their wedding to happen--preferrably in a place near Doldam, as most of their friends in the hospital would attend as well. Should their Doldam family be called for emergency, both Woo Jin and Eun Jae agreed it should be just near the hospital.

Thankfully, the discussion for money didn't last that long. As soon as Eun Jae mentioned she and Woo Jin already saved up for the cost of their own wedding and only want a simple one, her mother rested the case. She knows an extravagant and costly one is what her mother wants for her, having come from a rich family and considering the expectations of their pompous family friends in the society, but all that mattered to Eun Jae is being married to her Woo Jin.

"Still, if you need help in any other matter, any kind of help, let me know." Her father said, extending the family's support in her decision.

As the group called it a night, Eun Ho approached her which surprised Eun Jae. Having seen him apologize to Woo Jin is enough for her, she didn't really expect him to say anything else to her because their dynamic isn't like that when they were kids.

"Ya, Eun Jae. I never got the chance to say sorry for what happened back then. I hope you know how much I regret doing that."

"Oppa..." They were never the type of siblings to hug it all out, but this time, Eun Jae approached her brother to show him she has already forgiven him.

"You and Woo Jin, take care of each other. Arasso?" He said as he squeezed her shoulders and and prepared to get their family's car. He saw their father smiling behind them.

"Take care of yourself too, oppa. And make sure you invite us on your next wedding. And please, I hope it's gonna be your last wedding. You deserve to be happy. All of us."

He waved at her as he walked further from them towards the parking lot. At a distance, Eun Jae can see Woo Jin talking with her mom.

"Dr. Seo, you're the only man our Eun Jae has ever introduced to us. And it's special for us because the only man she did this for is the one she'll marry. I know you understand how much we love her, right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cha."

"Please drop the honorifics, you're family now. Treat me like your own mother."

"Yes, eomeonim. Have a safe trip back home."

"And I would like to apologize for the way I behaved back then in Doldam. Mothers would do all they can for their children. You'll understand that when you and Eun Jae have your own kids."

When Eun Ho arrived with the family car, they said their goodbyes to each other but Eun Jae's mom could not stop babbling about how she was so happy her daughter will be marrying a doctor, and how she made the right choice. Her father told Woo Jin he can call him anytime he needs help. They were laughing at her mom's comments about them.

"When we were in the ladies' room, she said she almost set me up with someone for fear of me being an old maid while in Doldam." Woo Jin was driving them back to the hotel as Eun Jae happily giggled while telling this story.

"Would you have gone if she told you you've got a date?" He said, his lips forming a smirk, he stole glances at her from time to time enough to keep his focus on the road.

"Ani, she already sensed something's going on between us by the way we behaved in Doldam. And I don't believe in that kind of dating style." Eun Jae said in a confident tone, remembering how during that time they were there for each other. How they both protected each other's morals, how they didn't let each other down. Surely, her mom's matchmaking skills would not get in the way of them finally dating.

A day of healing for him and Eun Jae, indeed. They were both tired so after taking a shower, the duo immediately settled for the bed, waiting for their eyes to finally lull them into a deep slumber.

"Babe..." He heard her say, maybe she couldn't sleep with so much that has happened tonight.

"Hmmm?" He faced her to cuddle her, his hands stroking her hair.

"I'm glad the dinner went smoothly. I'm happy we're now both in good terms with my family."

"Me too, they seem like nice people." 

"They are nice when they like to be. I hope my mom said sorry to you?"

"She did, she said it's something parents would do for their children. And that we'll understand once we have kids of our own."

"I have fears you know..." So that's why she can't sleep, he's finally putting two and two together.

"About what?"

"About what kind of parents we'll be. What if our kids won't love us? What if we end up being the kind of parents we hate? What if..."

"Hey, Cha Eun Jae, you're overthinking again. Relax, we'll be fine. I know you and I know that."

"I'm going mad any minute I'm not married to you." She chuckled, her fears suddenly lessened by Woo Jin's comforting words.

"You know what Cha Eun Jae, we can get married tomorrow but you'll risk being completely disowned by your family."

"You're funny." She puts a peck in his nose and adjusts herself closer to him enough to smell his freshly washed PJs. "Ahh, this feels so comfy." He tightened her embrace on her until they finally fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just a short one for now because I miss them so bad. I don't understand why I keep writing about them in a non-linear way. Hope everyone likes this and if I get the inspiration, hopefully I can continue this fic. 
> 
> Also a shoutout to all the Woo Jin and Eun Jae shippers out there! They are one of the best couples in kdramaland for sure. :)


End file.
